elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Eras Yothyr
Bio As the only child of her parents, Eras lived a fruitful childhood. Her parents were common merchants who specialized in alchemy. Eras enjoyed playing in the plains and helping her parents pick ingredients among the fields for the potions they sold. It wasn’t known to Eras at the time, but her mother was the Rider of Conjuration and she had performed the Elder Dragon Ritual on Eras before her earliest memory. On an ordinary day, a mischievous band of members from the ''Mercenary Guild'' came up to her parent’s shop stall and began raiding their wares. Her mother threatened the mercenaries who responded with violence which ended Eras’ father’s life. Her mother chased the mercenaries away with her powerful magic, but returned too late to save her father. The loss of her father scorned Eras for the rest of her life. She grew to hate any man who offers their services for money in relation to those mercenaries that killed her father. Upon reaching adulthood, her mother told her the secrets of being a Rider and explained her responsibilities. Her mother worried about Eras’ gaining the immense power due to her innate hatred of losing her father. She did her best to comfort Eras in striving towards a prosperous path of Ridership before she passed away. Eras later adopted a daughter who she performed the Elder Dragon Rider Ritual on. Ridership Once her mother passed, Eras left her home and gained the counsel of ''Elder Dragon Vita'' after her Soul Gem blossomed into full power. Her newfound powers allowed her to seek peace within herself by conjuring wonders for others. Eras brought joy to many and gained followers in the school of Conjuration. Her influence expanded to a pack of ''Elder Dragon Zinnath'' acolytes who wished to venture in a questionable ritual of summoning. Eras left her daughter in the tender care of relatives and set off to pursue the ritual of the acolytes. They instructed her that they needed a key that can only be found in ancient draconic tongue somewhere among the nearby lands in ''Silvestris''. Eras wandered the land in an attempt to discover the ancient draconic secrets. Upon discovering the secrets, the acolytes taught her how to combine her conjuration magic with the ''Fade'' and materialize various creatures to obey her command. Shortly after, she began creating wolf-like beasts that she named ''Vithari''. Like all who experience power with the Fade, she sought more influence with it and found additional runes in an ancient language at various locations. ''Chokoff'', ''Ealrith'', ''Sir Poppins'', and ''Thork'' occasionally encountered Eras while she was deciphering runes and fended them off them with ease. Eras was enlisted to aid ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov'' with his ''Dragonscales'' due to her Vithari’s convenient location near ''Durgrax''. Under the command of Kaiden, Eras committed the Vithari assault on Durgrax. However, she was ultimately betrayed by Kaiden with Dragonscale saboteur agents, ''Gormastyl'' and ''Tyrion'', who destroyed her Vithari army after assaulting the city. Additionally, ''Elder Dragon Rider Dwight Jackson'' ambushed her command post after she overcame an attack by Chokoff, Ealrith, ''Henath'', and Thork. During the attack with the party, she sent her most elite Vithari after them and snared ''Torick’s'' soul into a brutish abomination before dueling the party herself and defeating them. When Dwight approached the area, Eras dueled Dwight for a brief time, but was overpowered and forced to flee by teleporting away. Dwight attempted to pursue her, but Eras managed to flee the area. Infuriated, Eras wandered the land in hopes to regain her power with the Fade and create another force strong enough to counter the Dragonscales. ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marrow'' reached out to Eras and informed her that the ''Dragon Inquisition'' had located remnants of the Vithari. Expressing extreme interest, Eras immediately left her homeland in pursuit of her former vanguard. She met with council members, ''Mordithas'' and ''Ser Ravyn'' in the ''Feral Province'' who she assisted in tracking the Vithari. After less than a day's effort, the Vithari ambushed the company before fleeing to their lowly home in the underdark. Eras lead the pursuit of the Vithari where she encountered the new leader of the clan, but slayed him and other defectors with ease before rallying the remaining Vithari. Eras gave her thanks to the Dragon Inquisition agents before teleporting herself and the remaining Vithari back to her homeland. During the second commune of all the elder dragon riders, Eras revealed that the conjuration anomaly conjures shifting biomes effectively making the area a maelstrom. She later assisted Kaiden Armov by reaching out to Vita to discover ''Elder Dragon Kaylenith’s'' location. Eras joined Kaiden and rode on ''Skyhold'' to participate in the battle against Kaylenith for her and ''Elder Dragon Rider Cassandra Teth’s'' commune. During the battle, Eras noticed that ''Zikore Raug'' died by the hands of a wyvern and gave ''Faeynala'' a diamond to revivify him. Eras saw this as an opportunity of debt to collect later as she wants the ''Phoenixborn'' in her company for reasons unknown to others. Eras traveled to Calnlian ''after making Kaiden Armov fulfill a promise he made to her to gain the companionship of the Phoenixborn for a time. She communed with them and her daughter, ''Sonya Yothyr at the Yothyr Estate. Eras revealed to the Phoenixborn that she desired to help them understand their origins and hope there's a method to discovery to recreate more Vithari. Their commune was interrupted by news of the Tundra Horde beseiging Ebonen which Eras responded by deploying her Vithari and gathering allied forces. Eras managed to secure the armies of Unduan, Streindresh and Aekoth to defend against the Tundra Horde Assault on Ebonen. After the Tundra Horde began to flee the battlefield, Eras recalled the Vithari and the Phoenixborn to teleport them back to her estate. Eras heard from contacts throughout Ebonen that a man named Pyrrhic Prudens requested an audience with her claiming he had information about the rituals that created the Vithari. Eras took the Phoenixborn in hopes of mutual research and confronted Pyrrhic where they learned about his tragic backstory. Pyrrhic offered aid for Eras in performing the same rituals to create more Vithari and assist with research for the Phoenixborn's origins. Eras sent the Phoenixborn to Thamtaruhm to obtain a small amount of Tanzanite; a very rare mineral. Eras then left to recover other reagents Pyrrhic required for the rituals and rendezvoused with the Phoenixborn in The Scar where Pyrrhic performed the ritual with remnants of research to create more Vithari. The ritual result into catastrophe which attracted the attention of Fade Knights. Eras resorted to using the spell Wish to save Pyrrhic from death and mustered the last of her strength to teleport the party to Caelum. There, she rested to recover her lost strength while in the company of Pyrrhic and Kaiden Armov. Three days after the transmutation anomaly occurred, Kaiden hailed the riders to Caelum for a third rider's commune. The time had come for the riders to decide if they should dedicate their efforts towards further prevention of Tiamat's resurgence or prepare to fight her head on. In the end, the riders decided to prepare for a fight. The riders also shared more trivial details of their recent efforts with which Kaiden was ridiculed by Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon about the Phoenixborn. The riders then adjourned from Caelum to prepare a strategy and muster their forces to fight Tiamat.Category:NPC Category:Elder Dragon Rider